


Come on, come in to my life

by Nutella_enthusiast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/pseuds/Nutella_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Danny stared at it in shock for a moment, and he could just feel a small smile beginning to work its way onto his face when he was interrupted by someone leaning on his shoulder.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Whatcha got there Danny?" asked Stiles, trying to read the note. Danny sighed and pulled away. That boy really had no understanding of the concept of personal space.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Nothing," he said, folding it and slipping it into his pocket. "Just a math assignment. Go away."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Fine, fine," said Stiles, holding up his hands and walking backwards, towards where Scott and Isaac were waiting for him. "Just trying to make conversation."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He immediately turned back to his friends and started whispering to them, and, just as Danny had expected, news that he had a secret admirer had reached the entire school by third period.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, come in to my life

Danny’s weekend was awful. It started out awful, got worse, and by Sunday he was actually looking forward to school the next day, if just to get away from the constant construction noises from the empty lot next door to his house, his fighting parents, his heartbroken little sister, and the constant calls from Jackson asking why Lydia didn’t want to get back together with him.

That was, until he woke up late and showed up to his first period chemistry class to find out that everyone was already halfway through a pop quiz. At least he had second period free, he thought absently, as he clutched his fresh coffee from the student cafe to his chest and headed to his locker to get his third period books. He rested his forehead against the cold metal of the locker next to his as he turned the dial, starting over three times when he missed the numbers, and wondered if he could convince the band director to let him sneak into the band room during lunch and take a quick nap on the old ratty couch that had showed up in there in the middle of the previous year.

He finally got his locker open on his fourth try, pulling out his APUSH textbook, only to have a small, folded square of graph paper flutter to his feet. Slowly, uncomfortably, he kneeled down, tempted to just leave the paper where it was, assuming it was probably just an old math worksheet, but curiosity overcame his laziness, and he scooped it up off the linoleum.

It was not an old math worksheet.

It was a note, actually, written in small, neat handwriting, which said,

"I envy  
The cup of coffee  
That gets  
To kiss   
Your sleepy lips  
Awake  
Every cold and bitter morning.”

Danny stared at it in shock for a moment, and he could just feel a small smile beginning to work its way onto his face when he was interrupted by someone leaning on his shoulder.

"Whatcha got there Danny?" asked Stiles, trying to read the note. Danny sighed and pulled away. That boy really had no understanding of the concept of personal space.

"Nothing," he said, folding it and slipping it into his pocket. "Just a math assignment. Go away."

"Fine, fine," said Stiles, holding up his hands and walking backwards, towards where Scott and Isaac were waiting for him. "Just trying to make conversation."

He immediately turned back to his friends and started whispering to them, and, just as Danny had expected, news that he had a secret admirer had reached the entire school by third period.

Danny himself didn’t really see what all the fuss was about. He’d had a few admirers over the years, and they were almost always either guys crushing on him because he was the only out guy at the school, or girls crushing on him because he was safe. He didn’t see why this one not revealing their identity made them so much more interesting. Either way, he’d decided some time in freshman year that he was not going to date any high schoolers. So what if the note was cute, and so what if it kind of made his a little morning brighter? He was almost done with junior year, and that was far too close to the end to even think about breaking his promise to himself.

********

The next note came two days later, when Danny was once again trying to get his APUSH textbook, having forgotten about the quiz they were having that day until halfway through first period. He didn’t even notice the note that had fallen inside it until he was sitting in class, trying to get a little last minute cramming done in the two minutes before the bell rang. He flipped the page, and on the next one, right next to a photo of Franklin Roosevelt, was yet another sheet of neatly folded graph paper.

Danny couldn’t help but smile as he unfolded it, revealing another note in the same tiny, neat handwriting.

"Are you my appendix? Because I don’t really understand you, but this feeling in my gut is telling me I wanna take you out."

A giggle escaped Danny’s mouth before he could stop it, and he looked up, hoping nobody noticed. Everyone around him kept their eyes on their books and notes, none of them even moving at the noise. Danny thought it said a lot about the APUSH curriculum that he sounded a little like he was having a mental breakdown and no one even thought anything of it. The week before, a girl had had to be dragged out of the class, screaming, “In fourteen hundred and ninety two, Columbus sailed the ocean blue!” and the teacher had just gone back to talking about the New Deal.

There was a very good chance that there was something seriously wrong with their school.

********

The third note just made Danny roll his eyes. He’d just gotten out of an excruciatingly long chem period where he’d been forced to work on a lab with Isaac Lahey - which shouldn’t in itself have been a problem, except Isaac was honestly so frustratingly pretty that Danny had even more trouble listening to Mr. Harris than usual, which meant he’d almost accidentally blown up their entire experiment. Then Isaac had left early, slipping out of the classroom without saying anything to anyone, leaving Danny to clean up their lab station by himself. By the time he reached his locker to drop off his books, he was exhausted, frustrated, craving coffee, and had a mysterious burn hole near the bottom hem of his favorite green v-neck.

He didn’t even read the note when he found it resting on top of his French notebook, slipping it into his back pocket instead and grabbing his wallet, hoping that the student cafe had gotten more sugar. If he had to have his coffee with Splenda in it one more time, he thought he might cry.

The note was forgotten the moment he found the new sugar packets, and it wasn’t until that afternoon when he found another one as he was collecting his books to go home that he even remembered it, still shoved in the back pocket of his jeans.

He unfolded the one from that morning first, and nearly laughed out loud when he read the words. It’s not like he didn’t like One Direction - not that he would ever admit it to Jackson - but the idea of getting their song lyrics as a note from a secret admirer? Well, it was a little ridiculous. But sure enough, there they were, in the small, neat, already familiar looking handwriting.

"I’ve tried playing it cool  
But when I’m looking at you  
I can’t ever be brave  
Cause you make my heart race.”

Danny snorted, shoved the paper back in his pocket, and unfolded the other.

"I’m sorry about the last note. My friend told me it was a famous poem that you really liked.  
My friend is a dick.”

Danny laughed out loud, getting a few weird looks from passing freshman, but he was too charmed to even care.

*******

The next day the barista at the student store handed him the note with his mocha.

"Some dude told me to give you this," he said flatly.

"Do you know who it was?" asked Danny.

The barista shrugged and turned to take the next person’s order.

Danny sighed and walked towards the table with the sugar packets, unfolding the note on his way.

"No matter how sweet you take your coffee  
It will never be as sweet as your smile.”

Danny was torn between feeling flattered and creeped out by the fact that the person somehow knew how he drank his coffee, and finally settled for a mix of both.

*********

"So how are things going with the secret admirer?" asked Stiles one day, sitting down next to Danny at his lunch table like it was something he did every day. "Oh, hey Lydia," he added, and if it weren’t for the way he winked at her like a lecherous twelve year old, it might have sounded casual.

"Fine," said Danny shortly, hoping Stiles would get the message and go back to his normal table, and take the two boys who were hovering behind him, looking unsure of whether they should sit down too, with him.

"You know who it is yet?" asked Stiles, grabbing a carrot stick off of Greenberg’s lunch tray and munching on it thoughtfully.

"Uh, no, I think that’s kind of the point of a secret admirer," said Danny, rolling his eyes.

Isaac let out a snort behind him, and Stiles turned to glare at him, mouthing something that Danny couldn’t quite make out but kind of looked like, “this is for you.”

Danny finally gave up trying to figure it out and turned to face Stiles. “So, is there a reason you’re here, or do you just like irritating me?”

Stiles sighed but got to his feet. “Sorry, sorry, we’re going!” he said, raising his hands in defeat.

"You know, you two are more than welcome to join us," said Lydia, gesturing to Scott and Isaac. Scott looked like he was seriously considering it, and Danny was sure he knew why - everyone knew about the legendary crush Scott had had on Allison Argent since she transferred in sophomore year - and even Isaac looked at the empty seat next to Danny thoughtfully, but Stiles eventually groaned, grabbed each of them by the arm, and dragged them back towards their lunch table.

The last thing Danny heard from them before they disappeared into the lunch crowd was Isaac patting Stiles on the shoulder and saying, “Thanks for the help, pal,” sarcastically.

"Weird," said Jackson, before returning to his sandwich, leaving both Danny and Lydia staring after the group thoughtfully.

********

Danny wasn’t even surprised when he found another note the next morning.

"There are stars that have been around for billions of years but none of them shine as bright as you."

He knew it was ridiculous too, completely cheesy and over the top, but it didn’t stop him from smiling all the way through Chemistry until Jackson hit him on the shoulder and told him to stop being so damn cheerful before noon.

********

It wasn’t until it had been almost a month, and Danny had received 16 more notes - each as cheesy and ridiculous and sweet as the first few - that he realized that there was a very good chance that he had a very real crush on the person who’d been sending them to him. He couldn’t really help it; he felt like whoever it is that he was getting them from really got him. There was one week where he got nothing but superhero related pick up lines, and the week after he just got quotes from classic movies. Jackson caught him reading one of them and snatched the note out of his hands, reading it and rolling his eyes before tossing it back to him. Jackson may have thought it was stupid, but Danny thought, “Are you the human torch? Because you’re on fire!” was hilarious.

He was just pulling another note out of his locker, not even bothering to hide his smile at this point, when someone spoke behind him.

"Hey."

Danny spun on his heel, slipping the paper into his back pocket, nearly colliding with Isaac Lahey, who was standing close enough for Danny to see the flecks of silver in his eyes.

"Hey," said Danny, taking a tiny step backwards into the row of lockers behind him.

"Sorry," said Isaac, taking a step backwards. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my house today to work on our lab report."

"My little sister has a piano recital tonight, can we do tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I’ll meet you after lacrosse."

Isaac had disappeared into the crowd behind him before Danny could say anything else, so he just rollers his eyes and looked back at the note.

"I really hope you’ve found happiness, and if you’re ever in need of anything, like someone to love you, don’t hesitate to call me."

********

The next morning dawned cold and grey as it often did in February in Northern California, and Danny was once again struggling to open his locker one handed, his cup of coffee clutched tightly to his chest. He was prepared to grab the piece of folded graph paper this time before it managed to fall onto the floor, and he unfolded it carefully, placing his coffee cup just inside the edge of his locker.

"No, I don’t think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That’s what’s wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."

Danny couldn’t help but grin at that. He pulled his phone from his pocket and opened the note he’d been keeping with information about his admirer and read over it one more time before adding Gone With the Wind to the bottom of it.

"likes stars (?)  
Likes comics  
Has seen (or at least googled quotes from)  
-The Princess Bride  
-Casablanca  
-When Harry Met Sally  
-An Affair to Remember  
-Gone With the Wind”

He put his phone away with a sigh and wished they would just tell him who they were.

********  
Isaac met him by his car after lacrosse practice that afternoon, and Danny tried very hard not to notice the way his curls were sticking to his forehead, still damp from the shower he’d taken.

"You ready to go?" asked Danny, pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Yeah, I’m not keeping you from anything, am I?"

"No, why would you be?"

Isaac suddenly seemed very interested in the cuffs of his cardigan. “Oh, I just figured you’d probably have a date or something, since, you know… It’s Valentine’s Day.”

Danny stared at him in confusion for a few moments before something clicked in his mind. The constant PDA he’d been seeing all day, the text he’d gotten from his ex the day before, why Jackson had been whining about Lydia more than usual. “Oh my god, it is, isn’t it?

It was Valentine’s Day and Danny hadn’t even realized it. It was the first time since the seventh grade that he’d forgotten it, but it was the first time he’d been single for it either, and he couldn’t help but feel a little relieved. He’d never really cared about Valentine’s Day when he did have a boyfriend, and he definitely didn’t care about it now.

"Do you have plans or something then? Because we can work tomorrow if you want."

"No, I’m single, thank god," said Danny with a grin. "I hate Valentine’s Day. I’m not keeping you from anyone, am I?"

Isaac looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. “No, you’re not keeping me from anyone.”

"Okay, let’s go then. Do you have a car or should I drive?"

"I haven’t even gotten my permit yet. My roommate usually picks me up."

"After you then," said Danny, opening the passenger side door for Isaac.

Isaac laughed. “Oh, darling, you shouldn’t have,” he said, climbing into the car, folding his long legs up in front of himself.

********

Isaac’s apartment was far from what Danny was expecting. He wasn’t sure what exactly he had been expecting, but it was far from this. Everything seemed off, from the shiny chrome appliances in the kitchen to the tall, bearded, absolutely gorgeous man reading at the table.

"Uh, hi," said Danny as Isaac closed the door behind them.

"Hey," grunted the man at the table, eyes not leaving the pages of his book.

"Danny, this is my roommate Derek. Derek, this is Danny, my lab partner."

Derek finally looked up, eyebrows slightly raised, eyes flicking up and down Danny’s body quickly before returning his book. “Huh,” he said dryly, turning his page. “Okay, I get it now.”

"What?"

"Nothing," said Isaac, rolling his eyes, cheeks turning slightly pink. "Come on, we can work in my room."

Danny followed Isaac down the hall to a pale pink door with butterflies painted on it.

"Sorry it’s kind of… Pink," said Isaac, turning the door handle. "We haven’t been living here long and haven’t gotten the chance to repaint it."

Danny smirked. “Trust me, if there’s anyone who wouldn’t judge you for having a pink room, it’s me. I had Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles sheets on my bed until the ninth grade when Jackson finally bullied me into buying new ones.”

Isaac smiled, and it looked for a moment like he was going to say something, but quickly changed his mind, instead opening the door and letting Danny inside.

Danny could tell it was supposed to be a little girl’s room, but Isaac had hidden it the best he could, covering the walls in posters of everything from indie rock bands to Citizen Kane. “Oh, Rebel Without a Cause, awesome!” said Danny, walking over to the James Dean poster next to Isaac’s bed. “Although personally I preferred East of Eden.”

"Well obviously, but those are a lot harder to find, aren’t they?" said Isaac, flopping down onto his bed and pulling out his chem book.

"True," said Danny, sitting down at the desk chair and grabbing his book from his bag as well. "Now are you ready to do some titration calculations?"

"Ready as I’ll ever be," sighed Isaac.

*********

Less than an hour passed before Danny gave up. He was usually so good at chemistry, but he had no idea how to do these stupid calculations, and no urge to figure it out. He’d moved from the desk chair to the bed next to Isaac twenty minutes previously, hoping that it might help him focus, but all it had seemed to do was make Isaac even more twitchy that usual. Finally, he shut his book with a snap and flopped backwards, noticing for the first time the constellation of glow in the dark stars covering Isaac’s ceiling. “Nice stars,” he said, folding his hands together behind his head. “Were those from the girl who lived here too?” He glanced over at Isaac, whose eyes were still glued to his notebook.

"No," said Isaac, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I just like stars."

"Oh," said Danny, returning his gaze to the ceiling. "What’s that one?" he asked.

Isaac put his notebook aside and laid down beside Danny, looking to where he was pointing, and grinned. “Alderamin. It’s part of Cepheus.”

"And that one?" asked Danny, pointing to a tiny star in the center of a cluster in the corner

Isaac’s smile widened. “That’s SM0313.”

"Ooh, sexy," said Danny, grinning too.

"It’s actually my favorite star," said Isaac.

"Oh?"

Isaac smiled again. “It’s the oldest star in the known universe. Some Australian scientists say it’s over 13 billion years old. I guess I just thought it was cool that something could be that old and still shine that brightly.”

"Wow," said Danny, not sure what else to say.

"We should probably get back to our chem," said Isaac after a moment, sitting up and grabbing his notebook and reopening it.

"Yeah…" said Danny, sitting up too. He pulled his notebook back towards him too, but no matter how hard he tried to focus on the titration calculations in front of him, he couldn’t stop thinking about the 13 billion year old star in the corner of the room.

********

Danny was less than five minutes away when it hit him, and he had to pull over to the side of the road and mentally berate himself for being so stupid, for not realizing it the moment he stepped into Isaac’s room, before he turned the car around and headed back towards the apartment building. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Isaac’s number before he could stop or second guess himself, and by the time Isaac answered his hands were shaking and his heartbeat was racing.

"Hello?"

"You told me if I ever needed someone to love me to give you a call," Danny forced out as he pulled back into the parking lot, surprised at how steady he managed to keep his voice.

"Fuck," whispered Isaac.

"Did you really mean that?"

"Uh, yeah, I did."

Danny grinned, heart still pounding away in his chest at twice it’s regular speed, as he turned off the car and climbed out, flinging the building door open and heading for the stairs. “What about the thing where you’re not going to kiss me? Did you mean that too?”

"I didn’t think you’d want me to."

Danny hung up and sprinted up the stairs to the third floor, faster than he could ever remember running, phone clutched tightly in his hand. He pounded on the door, breathing heavy, face sweaty, and Isaac opened it almost immediately, a look of worry on his face.

"I guess I’ll just have to do it then, won’t I?" said Danny, grabbing Isaac’s waist with one hand and pulling him forward, pressing their lips together gently.

Isaac’s hands flew up to Danny’s shoulders, pulling him closer, and kissed back fiercly, until his breathing was just as heavy and Danny’s.

Danny wasn’t sure how long they stood there like that, tangled together, but it was far too soon that he heard someone clearing their throat from behind Isaac. Isaac pulled back quickly, bumping into Derek, who was standing behind him, arms crossed over his chest, smirking.

"Okay, I don’t care what you two do, but can you either come in or go out?" he asked. "You’re letting all the warm air out."

Isaac looked little mortified, but Danny just grinned. “Dinner?” he asked.

"Yeah," said Isaac. "Yeah, let me just get my sweatshirt."

Danny couldn’t help but laugh when Isaac emerged from his room a minute later, his thin frame hidden under an oversized Spiderman sweatshirt. “I’m an idiot,” he said.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Danny, still not quite sure how he hadn’t figured this out sooner. "You look great.


End file.
